prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Flora
is a mysterious lady who guards the Cure Rose Garden. The boss of Eternal is interested in her. Bio Appearance Flora is an elegant woman with very long, wavy pale pink hair. Her bangs are split evenly and combine with her navel length forelocks, and she wears a gold tiara adorned by a garnet at the middle, and on each side are four unique gems coming in ruby, emerald, sapphire, and topaz. On each side is a gold dangle. She has gold eyes. Flora wears a pale chiffon long-sleeved dress longer than her feet with the skirt in two layers and a shawl around her shoulders, decorated by an amethyst gem. Personality History Before the series, Flora watch over the Cure Rose Garden and took care of Syrup when he was little. When The leader of the Eternal came in and met the sad Flora, it was "love at first sight" for him as she was very beautiful, but Flora locked up the gate to the Cure Rose Garden so The Boss of Eternal can't use it for he wanted to preserve it like the other stolen treasures of Eternal. Flora sends Syrup to deliver a letter to the Boss but he is attacked by Anacondy and he finds himself in the Palmier Kingdom. Syrup has an amnesia and forgotten about his past but began to dream of the Cure Rose Garden and he wants to go there to recover his memories. In the first episode, she mailed a letter for Nozomi given by Syrup. Just as Syrup was going to leave and Nozomi and the Pretty Cure opened the Mail, the letter exploded with rose petals and then a Flora appeared as hologram appeared. She sent the letter to them because they are Pretty Cure and she needs help because there's danger in the Cure Rose Garden. Nozomi and the Pretty Cures agreed to go and after Flora said she will be waiting, the hologram vanished and the letter turned into the Rose Pact. In episode 7, she appears to Milk and gave her a blue rose seed for her to grow. Episodes later, she appeared again as a hologram in the Rose Pact. She leaves behind a prophecy: "Combine the power of the red and blue rose," and predicts to them that when something with anger and hate appears, Pretty Cure 5 will be in danger. Later the blue rose revealed to be Milky Rose. Syrup began to have flashbacks of the Cure Rose Garden and remembered taking care of it with Flora. Also, the Leader of Eternal has flashbacks of her when he met her in the Cure Rose Garden and feel in love with her. Because he has a crush on her, he wants the Rose Pact to see her again or take away the garden and forces his employees to hurry and get it. Finally the Rose Garden Gate is opened, but Anacondy appears and defeat the Pretty Cures and turn them into stone and Eternal and its leader invaded the Garden. Now the Cure Rose Garden is in danger and she is in a weak state and hurt. The only thing she could do now is have hope on the Pretty Cures. The Boss was proceed on killing her but the Pretty Cure protected her. With Coco and Natts, the four rulers and the Red and Blue Roses, they used all their powers and feelings to create and use their final attack, the Floral Explosion and The boss is defeated. When Flora recovered, she was surrounded by everyone and saw the Rose Garden restored. But there is one thing she was going to tell everyone. She was going to die. She told Syrup that she wanted him to be friends with the Cures and that had been why she asked him to send that letter to Nozomi in the first episode. She gave them a seed that will be the new guardian before her but she needed them to watch over the garden. As she said her last words, she disappeared. Trivia *A Pretty Cure from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' named Cure Flora has inherited her name. *She is the first supporting character who was in love with the main villain, succeeded by Blue. *She has the same face features as Kurumi. **It might be that due to the blue rose seed is from Flora, Kurumi got her human appearance from her. Gallery Flora2.jpg|Flora Flora8.jpg|Flora and baby Syrup Flora6.jpg|Flora and Syrup in the Cure Rose Garden Vlcsnap-2012-03-16-22h27m39s13.png|Flora giving a message Flora7.jpg|Flora's cradle Flora1.jpg|Flora is in a weak state Flora10.jpg|Flora is scared Flora4.jpg|Flora in the Floral Explosion Flora3.jpg|Flora recovered Category:Minor characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!